dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Skywalker vs Gohan
Luke Skywalker vs Gohan is Peep4Life's seventy-sixth DBX! Luke Skywalker vs Gohan.png|Peep4Life Luke vs gohan.png|The Saiyan Jedi Description Season 6 Episode 1! Star Wars vs Dragonball Z! Being the son of the greatest heroes of your universe must be hard, but will Anakin Skywalker or Son Goku's child be the supreme fighter? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ' '''DBX ' Fight The Rebel Alliance were back to hiding from the Empire; a failed assault on a nearby Super Star Destroyer, the detachment of rebels crash landed on an unknown world. Only Luke survived, but the crash had very nearly knocked a nearby Gohan out of the sky. The son of Goku descended before the young Jedi. "Nice flying, try not to nearly kill us all next time!" he then noticed the turrets on the ship and saw the weapon of Skywalker. "I was right ''to be suspicious..." Gohan surmised, preparing to engage the Jedi. Luke scrambled for an explanation but found none, he forced his saber to his hands and ignited it. '''Here we go! ' It was Luke who attacked first, throwing out a probing stab, but Gohan took to the air and flew behind Luke, throwing a cycle of punches and kicks, before elbowing him in the nose. Luke leaped back, taking a second to assess the battle. Gohan then fired several blasts of Ki at Luke, but he would adopt a defensive stance, and parry the blasts back at Gohan. Luke would then seize Gohan telekinetically, and he hurled him at the remaining rubble of the ship. Before Gohan could recuperate, Luke gripped him with the force again and began to squeeze his fingers together, choking Gohan. But the Saiyan was able to free himself by firing some Ki Blasts at Luke, forcing the Jedi to break off his attack. Gohan quickly began firing energy blasts at Luke, keeping him off balance before roundhousing him to the floor. Luke toppled over, clutching his jaw. When Gohan flew in to follow up, Luke blocked his attack with his cybernetic arm. The arm clenched around Gohan's clothing and Luke slammed him to the floor, before using the force to enhance a kick, sending the young Saiyan tumbling. "Kamehameha!" cried Gohan, launching a vicious manoeuvre Luke's way. Rather than waste time blocking it with his lightsaber, Luke called on the force to push the move back at Gohan. This caught him off guard, and sent him slamming into a nearby rock face. Luke used a saber throw, looking to quickly finish off Gohan but a Ki Blast diverted the blade in another direction. Gohan then began his Quiet Rage combination: punching Luke up in the air, before chopping him back down, and kicking him skywards again. Skywalker was helpless at this point, enduring the damage the Gohan dished out. Once Gohan completed the combo, however, Luke landed on his feet, and began grabbing rocks with the force and throwing them into Gohan. The Saiyan defended himself but couldn't anticipate the incoming force push which sent him through a stone structure. Gohan stood up before Luke, who put a hand out before him and spoke in a soothing voice. "You will stop attacking now..." Luke instructed, waving his hand before Gohan's face. Gohan raised an eyebrow, unfazed by the mind trick, and replied simply with: "No I won't, I'll keep fighting until I've won!" With that, Gohan began kicking Luke around- repeated boots to the gut and face took their toll and busted Luke open. Skywalker created separation with a force push and recalled his lightsaber. Gohan fired more Ki Blasts but they were repelled back with clinical accuracy. Now Luke was on the offensive; he slashed at Gohan's waist but was dodged. He then attempted a stab through the heart, but Gohan again dodged, flipping back and landing a few feet away. Luke then grabbed him telekinetically, crushing Gohan's body with the force. He ragdolled him, slamming Gohan's body into walls and the floor. Gohan landed in a bloodied heap, looking up at Luke, who raised his blade. "Kamehameha!" Gohan cried once more, this time landing the attack. Luke's body flew back into the destroyed ship, making it explode- along with Luke's body. '''DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Season Premiere Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:DBZ vs STAR WARS Category:Shonen Jump vs Disney themed battles Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX